Muse and Artist
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He was a struggling artist without a muse but he found one in the shape and form of his next door neighbour.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

She had to wait for a few days before I could start this as I caught the flu and she was so understanding, I love her for that. Thank you Plebs :)

Heath/Justin

An Artist struggling to find his muse

I do not own WWE.

* * *

It had been another failed attempt, the model had been perfect but he could not capture the greatness and beauty. Lately none of the models he had talked to, he was struggling so bad that maybe it was time to give up and fine a day time job instead of being an artist. Heath let out a sigh as he pulled out his keys, he placed his sketch pad back into his bag as he entered his building, grabbing the post from his slot, he climbed up the stairs.

Reaching his floor, he turned around and smiled when he saw his neighbor Justin a beautiful man, perfect in every way.

"Hey Heath how it go?" Justin asked.

"Not good" He replied.

"Can I see"

Pulling out his sketch pad, Heath handled it to Justin who began to flick through it, this had become a route for both men. Heath coming back from a failed art session, Justin requesting to see the sketches, it just became a daily thing for them. Justin handed the pad back to Heath and smiled, as always he told his neighbor and friend they were really good, Heath needed to stop being so hard on himself.

"I just can't find the right muse" Heath said.

"How about I model for you?" Justin suggested.

This stopped Heath from walking and looked back, his neighbor was leaning against the wall with a smile, maybe this could be good but he didn't want to fail again and upset Justin but the guy walked over and placed his hands on his shoulder.

"You will make me look perfect" he said smiling before planting a kiss on Heath's cheek.

He told the ginger that he will be knocking at his door at 9 am so he needed everything ready by then, Justin walked back to his apartment and left Heath still standing there till he shook his head and ran straight into his room. Everything needed to be perfect for Justin, he pulled his sofa's around trying to arrange things right. His mind to work picturing how things would be, maybe this might be one were his work would be perfect.

Justin was beautiful inside and outside, Heath always wanted to capture those perfect curves on paper but could never dared from memory and was scared to ask his neighbor for all his models posed naked for him then it dawned on him that Justin would be getting nude in front of him. It made Heath really hot and his member became really hard, he swallowed and looked down before moving into his bedroom.

Morning soon came round and Justin woke up with a smile, he took his time getting ready, Justin wanted to make sure he looked good for Heath. Finally he had built up the courage to ask Heath, model for his neighbor. Every drawing he had seen from Heath's pad, they were all amazing and the guy was great as well. Smiling in the mirror, he picked up his jacket and headed out the door, stepping a few feet away from his door, he knocked on Heath's door.

"Right on time" Heath said as he opened the door with a smile.

"Of course so where to my artist" Justin asked stepping into the apartment.

He noticed everything had moved, Justin saw a chair and positioned by the window and upon it was a pencil and a sketch pad. The room as draped in white sheets, Heath pointed out he could get ready in the bathroom but Justin shook his head telling the other guy with a smile, all he needed to do was get naked. Swallowing, all Heath could do was watch as Justin slowly began to strip off his clothing, the ginger had to move because his pants soon became tight again, this was not the right time to be feeling like this. Soon Justin was complete naked and moved to the middle of the room climbing onto the sofa, he turned to Heath was getting his pencils ready.

Then he turned to Justin, he needed to concentrate, he thought about different positions that Justin could be in but he didn't want him to have the same position of the models he had in his pad. It had to be something new so he describe to Justin how he wanted him but his neighbor was confused well that's what Heath though but Justin wanted Heath to move his limbs. Heath was gently as he guided Justin's arms and legs, he tried to avoid the hard member that looked at him, it was really get hot for him but soon he sat back down and grabbed the sketch pad, pencil met the paper.

And Heath began to sketch.

Justin loved the way Heath looked, the guy was concentrating really hard and it was really turning him on.

"So anymore positions?" Justin asked.

"I need to finish this one before we move onto the next" Heath replied not looking up.

The silence drifted into the room, Justin watched Heath till the guy placed his pad down, this was his chance now. Heath smiled, the sketch had come out really good and couldn't wait to show Justin, it was onto the next pose so he gently picked up an arm ready to place it in the position he wanted it but he noticed Justin was looking his lips then the next thing he knew, his neighbor had wrapped his legs around his waist and brought him down, their lips touching. Justin's tongue slowly stroke his lips and he felt himself get really hard, he couldn't help but open his lips and soon their tongues battled it out while Justin hands moved over Heath's body trying to remove the clothing.

"I.." Heath said.

"Lets be perfect together my Artist" Justin replied with a smile.

"Of course my Muse"

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
